objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Florence100 the Sylveon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Cheese Grater.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Taopwnh6427 (talk) 01:39, September 27, 2013 (UTC) YOUR AVATAR IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE! I love your avatar (and maybe you :3) Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 15:36, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh my Pin Factory, thanks! I drew it myself! I guess people judged me by my wrapper ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 15:49, September 28, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu WHYYYYY You're Meen To Me But Not TheACUTALBFDIfanevertoexsit101. I Wanna Be Your Friend, Satanchu. Why Every One Hates Me?! ELMO! (talk) 17:12, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Why do you THINK people hate you? I guess people judged me by my wrapper ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 17:15, September 28, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu Because They're Jealous Of My Aswesome Camp, BFDIK. ELMO! (talk) 17:19, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Jealous of THAT waste of time? As if. I guess people judged me by my wrapper ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 17:21, September 28, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu How did you add that picture to your signature? :o Oh my pin factory! That's so cool! (talk) 18:15, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Go to User:TheACTUALBFDIfanevertoexist101/sig and add a picture to the article! Hope it helps ;) BFFFW C1 It's begun! The 1st challenge in BFFFW has started! Everyone will get at least 5-7 days to do each challenge. If you're busy, notify me on my talk page and you will be shown as "NO" (Not Online). If you don't do the challenge, you will be up for elimination! In some challenges, eliminated contestants will be able to judge. This, however will only happen if I cannot decide who'll win. Have fun! Absolutely Coolio! (talk) 22:35, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, it's late, but... ...Happy B-day to you ♪ Happy B-day to you ♫ Happy B-day to you, Satanchu (rhyme!!!) ♪ HAIPPEEE BURTZDHEY TOO YOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ♪♫♪ ay joosteh waneht to sahee haippee burtzdha too yoo (I just want to say happy birthday to you) ay keh-nouw yooreh beurhn a Seyptehmbur Feefteehneh (I know you're born a September 15th) soo, seeh yoo layteh-r!!! (so, see you later!) noteh: ay reehellee needh too larn too speekeh... yoo dun-teh tzinque tze seam tzinghe? (note: I really need to learn to speak... you don't think the same thing?) ooow! WATEH AY CUNT SAHEE KORRAKTALY MAY NAYMEH?! (awww! WHAT, I CAN'T SAY CORRECTELY MY NAME?!) my name ↓ Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 17:43, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much! It's nice to have you around. I guess people judged me by my wrapper ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 21:28, October 2, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu yoorh wualkeoh-m! Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 17:36, October 3, 2013 (UTC) MY CAMP!!! Battle for super camp is now enabled! SIGN UP before THURSDAY!!! Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 18:13, October 19, 2013 (UTC) sorry, BAD NEWS! It's too much for me!! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SHOWN M-- *dies* Lick me, Book. Just lick me. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 23:07, October 25, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu You can now, YEAH YEAH YEAH, YU CAYN NEW!!! YEAHYEAHYEAH! YES, Computery can be in BFMT 6 (Computery is a little sadic and hate when we call him "Laptop") Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 16:25, October 27, 2013 (UTC) DO TEH CONTEST! in battle for super camp! Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 16:50, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Random Labeling time! Be young, smart and free. Be the bestest fan yet the worst slapper Be the actual fan that has ever existed but named as nonexisty Be Elmo Be younger, smart and free. Be a gum or a gum ball Be a pikachu rhymed user and that's you! Oi'm a tree! Oi'm a tree! Yes I am! I'm definitely a tree! (talk) 12:30, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Announcer! Pencil isn't eliminated! Askation of the Permition, so, readition now this messagion! OK! You can put every characters if you want! ~~... can't be dislayed fully, check your Internet connection! Thanks! Lick me, Book. Just lick me. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 22:21, November 4, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu Herr Derr.... Derp :3 Sure! At least your not that certain someone who just be a derpface (not to be rude though) and just put all my characters at his camp Unfortunately! Excuse me! What is that suppose to mean?! (talk) 14:19, November 6, 2013 (UTC)Thefreesmarter bfdia